


implication

by goldfin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Counted Word Fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Dom/sub, Mild Smut, Other, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldfin/pseuds/goldfin
Summary: sexy times told in limited words(each tag a separate story)





	implication

10\. (basic) The foot arched against the sheets, twisting them under it.

20\. (bondage) Bound wrists pull from the headboard as their head turns to the side, blindfold slipping down over their eyes slightly.

30\. (sweet/casual) Easy laughter echoes off the walls. Eventually, the gentle kisses roughen and the voices become more breathless. They never stop talking to each other, even as the dialogue becomes explicit.

40\. (office) The air around them is warm and stuffy, but they are only focused on each other. The chair creaks under the weight of two people; a shirt is thrown over the arm. Sweat runs down the leather of the seat.

50\. (magic) The sigils wear off under the sweat, activating them. Whispered words of encouragement are kissed into the shoulder, neck, and forehead.  
"You're doing so well. Can you recite the incantation?"  
"Y-yeah..." A gasp escapes as their head rocks back into the pillows. "S-shit..."  
"Well, we can try again."

60\. (sweet/begging) The bag leans against the wall, its contents spilled over the bed. Hot breath tickles their ear, but the words had stopped being processed a while ago. They whimper, arching their back and kissing the jaw of their partner behind them.  
"Haah...more...please..."  
They hear a soft chuckle and feel a quick kiss against their neck.  
"Anything for you."

70\. (blowjob/outdoors) "F-fuck..." Sunlight filtered through the canopy, illumintating a flushed face and red ears. A fist ripped out patches of grass and dug shallowly into the dirt. The other hand was tangled in their hair, pulling tightly. Nails scraped against their scalp, leaving thin scratches.  
"Quit clawing me." A voice grouses, muffled.  
"Can't...haah...help it."  
They rolled their eyes, then ran their nails over the muscled thighs in revenge.

80\. (domination/collar) Clothes lay strewn over the floor of the room. The haphazard mess would annoy both of them later, but for now it was forgotten about. A finger was hooked inside the back of the collar around their throat, pulling the fabric. Their breath hitched as it tightened, making it slightly harder to breathe. They whined, burying their head into their arms, further tightening the collar.  
"P-please..."  
"Now, I told you what to say. What were the words?"  
"M...aster, please."

90\. (praise/reassurance) "Good, love. You're doing so good."  
They gasped, toes curling. "M-more..."  
"Your voice is so lovely. Can you make more noise for me?"  
"Y-yes..." They arched, stretching as much as possible. Their muscles trembled slightly.  
"You have a burn here." A finger ran lightly over their forearm. "Did you hurt yourself at work again?"  
"The...haah...hot water..."  
Their neck gets a quick kiss. "You work so hard. But you can always," a quick shift of the fingers and they whimper, rocking, "come to me if you're stressed."

100\. (aftercare/shower) The hot water steamed up the mirror, blurring the reflection.  
"Your shower isn't really big enough for both of us." The two were crammed together, awkwardly reaching around each other.  
"It saves water to shower together. And..."  
A hand grabs the shampoo bottle, squirting some out. "And?"  
"It worked out a little better in my head."  
Laughter echoes off the close walls as hands gently massage in the lather. They close their eyes, feeling the fingertips rub in circles. Tiny kisses are placed over each bitemark and scratch.  
"I love you so much."  
"Aww, I love you, too, you dork."


End file.
